


absolute sweetness

by writingradionoises



Series: absolute kamukoma suggestive trash [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Cleaning, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sequel, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: sequel to absolute perfection, you don't really have to read it thoughsoft fluff and aftercare





	absolute sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> gross trauma shit mentioned beware  
> i wanted to finished absolute perfection off with something nice but i was too tired to the first time around so here

Izuru had already prepared the bath, and was currently working up tying up his long, tangled hair into a messy bun when Komaeda walked in, doing his best to assist the other when he grabbed a second hair tie for Izuru and held the hair he had twisted up in place while Izuru placed the second hair tie on.  
"Thank you," Izuru murmured, tucking the spare hairs he didn't put up behind his ear as he went back to look at Komaeda.  
The lovely expression of pleasure on his face had since vanished, though it wasn't replaced with his cold, disinterested look quite yet. In fact, it was a more softened version of that. His eyes remained wide, as if he were searching for something within Nagito, instead of their normal half lidded look with a slight, disinterested frown on his face.  
"Your hair needs washing," he said, coolly.  
"Ah, does it? I hadn't noticed..." Komaeda responded, watching the other go on and climb into the warm bath he had drawn.  
There was still cum dripping down his legs, though that was to be expected, Nagito couldn't help but feel bad as he followed his lover into the warm bath water. Izuru got to work on trying to clean off the cum from Komaeda's chest.  
"I've made a mess of you..." He mumbled softly, and Nagito chuckles.  
"You did? Izuru, I'm the one who came all over your thighs and practically drooled all over you," Komaeda reminded.  
"I didn't mind that, it was nice during the moment."  
"Have you considered that maybe... I didn't mind you cumming on my chest then?"  
Izuru falls silent as he keeps scrubbing, apparently not being able to comprehend such words.  
"You just can't take any sort of mistake from me, huh?" He finally said, finally feeling satisfied with his work as he looked back up at Nagito.  
The white haired male only smiled sheepishly, "Well, even if I did mind, it would've been my fault. I overstimulated you, if I had minded I would've taken it a bit more slowly so you could comprehend what was happening."  
"You say that like I didn't know what was happening," he said with a smirk as Komaeda pulled the other closer, lifting up one of Izuru's legs out of the water and beginning to clean up the leftover cum, humming something about how should at least get to clean up his mess too.  
Though, they both knew that was only an excuse for Komaeda to be able to touch Izuru again.  
The two fell silent for a moment as Komaeda worked, then Komaeda spoke up again.  
"Ah, I'm sorry about cumming on your thighs."  
"I already said it was okay, Nagito," Kamukura reassures, looking back up at the other, "You don't need to apologize."  
"Though... I also wanted to apologize for cumming before you," he said with a sheepish laugh, "I got excited just listening to you, how pathetic..."  
"You don't need to apologize for such things, I barely noticed," Izuru answered, "You were too focused on making sure I was okay for me to notice. You did a good job, Nagito."  
Komaeda blushed, finishing up cleaning his mess and immediately going into Izuru's chest, laying his head on the other and desperately clinging to him.  
"Ah, to hear such things from someone like you, Kamukura... It makes me so happy to know I was able to please you..."  
Izuru gently carded his fingers through his hair, using his free hand to grab a cup close by and fill it with water, beginning to rinse Nagito's hair.  
"On another topic... How did you know my thighs were sensitive? That was not something I told anyone."  
Komaeda smiled, lifting up his head and looking up at Izuru.  
"When you are on top, you often rub your legs together like it does something for you, so I just assumed," Nagito explained, "It was just a lucky guess, I suppose."  
"Ah, you and your stupid luck."  
Nagito chuckled as Izuru's gentle hands applied shampoo to the other's hair, his lover then leaning up and pressing a kiss to Izuru's bruised lips, pulling away and laying his head on Izuru's chest once again while Izuru rinsed.  
"Izuru... What was it that you didn't want me to see under your top at the beginning?"  
Izuru took one of Komaeda's hands and led it towards his lower left stomach, letting him graze across another scar.  
Nagito rose a brow, looking back up at Izuru, waiting for an explanation.  
"Prior to the talent experiment, this body was involved in some... Very gross sexual encounters," Kamukura explained, "Hajime was... Not necessarily safe as a kid, which led to my creation."  
"I... Don't understand?"  
"To be more literal, some of those people this body was involved in attempted to have sex with my guts."  
Nagito grimaced, sticking out his tongue and looking to the side.  
"That's... So gross, I'm so sorry," he said softly, reaching up to gently touch his lover's unfazed face.  
Izuru began to apply the conditioner into Nagito's hair, shrugging. He must've been numb to such conversations after this long.  
"Is... Is that why you were very intent on me being gentle with you?"  
Izuru stopped for a moment, looking back down at Nagito with his ruby red eyes, embarrassment in his eyes as he sighed.  
"Yes, it is part of the reason. I was a little scared."  
Komaeda sat up, not longer leaning his head against Izuru's chest as he gently cupped Izuru's face in his hands, running his thumbs over the other's cheeks.  
"First of all, I'm... Thoroughly disgusted that someone would do that to a child, though second off..." He started, leaning into Izuru, leaning his head on the other's shoulder, "I could never do that to you. I don't think there's a bone in my body capable of hurting you."  
Izuru smiled softly, holding the other close, "I'm aware, but that didn't stop me from being scared at first. Though, I'm glad you treated me as nicely as you did."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Eventually, Izuru washes out the conditioner and they both get out of the bath, and while Komaeda dried his hair, Izuru swapped the sheets on the bed, tossing their clothes into a laundry basket and getting dressed in something a little more loose. Komaeda returned and instantly flopped on the bed, bundled up in some of Hajime's tree shirts and a new pair of boxers as he almost instantly fell asleep. Izuru smiled softly at the other, following and climbing into bed as he tucked Komaeda in and brought himclose to his chest, soon drifting to sleep.


End file.
